


=> Nepeta, seek the highbloods

by SpectrumCrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Clowns, Meowrails, Moirails, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: So, Nepeta is one of my comfort characters, so is Feferi! So what if Nepeta, Equius, and Feferi all lived through murderstuck?
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	=> Nepeta, seek the highbloods

You told Equius you'd see him again very soon. But something feels so very wrong.

=> Nepeta: Look for your Meowrail

Crawling through the dusty vents, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting in the vents, you keep your eyes peeled as you pass by slits of light in the vent covers. Eerie silence only broken by shuffling of clothes as you crawl, a snap of a bow breaks it, causing you to jump. Moving towards the sound, the source comes into vision. Your heart sinks into your stomach, panic rushing through you, instincts taking over. Equius on his knee, arrow painfully stuck as indigo dripped onto the floor. Gamzee, two halves of a snapped bow in hand, slowly walking towards him. Oh no. Oh, fuck no.

=> Nepeta: Pounce

Without a moment of hesitation, you burst out of the vent, not caring about the imprint it left on your face, claws unleashed as you descend upon that purple clown. But before you even have time to react, he turns, strong hand grabbing your wrist, twisting it as a sickening crunch fills your ears. You yelp in pain as he drags the claws across his face, turning your momentum and throwing you towards a nearby wall. The steel of the wall hits your back, the other hand gripping your wrist as you look up, seeing Gamzee looming over you, purple blood streaking down his face, mixing with other blood colors. Raising one of his deuce clubs over you, a grin spreads to his ears.

EQUIUS: D --> Nepeta!

With as much force as possible, Equius rams into Gamzee, who then begins coughing up blood as he hits the floor. Equius’s chest heaves, indigo tinted sweat dripping down his temples as his leg quivers, swiftly returning him to the floor. He shakes, looking down towards his hands. You look towards Gamzee, who is coughing up purple into his hand as his sunken eyes glide over you, rising with little care in his movements, like a drunken man with little control in his body as he sulked out of the room.

NEPETA: :33 < equius….are you okay?!

EQUIUS: D --> I….laid my hands on a highb100d….

NEPETA: :33 < that doesn’t matter! he was going to hurt you!

NEPETA: :33 < your kn33….let me s33 it It’s still bleeding, bad too. Well, it’s in the frond hinge, not near any important organs….so what if you just…

=> Nepeta: Rip it out

Not like that! Taking the edge of a claw on your good hand, you carve off the end with the head, then look to Equius, eyes closed behind those dark shades as he bites into the inside of his lip.

EQUIUS: D --> Do it. Please.

EQUIUS: D --> Just get it over with

With a swift motion you rip the rest of the arrow out, tossing it to the side next to the head. Equius flinched back, drawing blood in his lip as he groans in pain. His breathing grows more heavy as you rip the end of your coat, tying it around the wound tightly.

NEPETA: :33 < thank you fur saving me there

EQUIUS: D --> I couldn't let him hurt you

Equius takes your hand, so small compared to his unearthly huge hands.

EQUIUS: D --> What about your wrist? Is it okay? I heard the sound it made.

NEPETA: :33 < my wrist? Oh!

NEPETA: :33 < it doesn't f33l good and moving it hurts really bad

NEPETA: :33 < i don't kmeow if we can take another scrape like that! but he's probably going to go hurt someone else....

NEPETA: :33 < can you stand?

EQUIUS: D --> Barely, but yes. You don't intend to go after him, do you? I forbid it

NEPETA: :33 < meow isn't the time fur that!!!! we n33d to help them! if we're together, it'll be okay! i purmise!

NEPETA: :33 < you don’t have to come with me but i’m going regardless of if you come or not!

EQUIUS: D --> Nepeta, I cannot face my superior after disgracing him so.

NEPETA: :33 < i understand but....ugh! alright get somewhere safe, i’m gonna go sniff out the others

You turn to leave, the panic in your chest fading away as it's replaced with dread and anxiety. The only thing stronger than your desire to fiddle with your hands is the immense pain everytime you move them. You feel a hand on your shoulder.

EQUIUS: D --> Nepeta. You aren't going alone.

NEPETA: :33 < i already told you that im going!

EQUIUS: D --> I know. I won't let you go alone.

EQUIUS: D --> Let's seek the highb100d together.


End file.
